Rosewick Trauma- The Sequal to Rosewick Trash
by Lulu251096
Summary: I made a promise, here it is. The aftermath of Ruby and Roman's most recent encounters with NeoCinder has put a strain on everything. What they thought they knew they didn't and as each month marches forwards uncertainty grows. Sequel to Rosewick Trash, again please be aware of the dark themes related to this and prepare yourself, this is going to hurt. Rated M for nature and SMUT.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

World of Remnant- key differences

Qrow staggered into his house and shrugged off his jacket. He collapsed into an armchair by the fire before turning to you, the reader and taking out his bourbon.

"So there's these rumours of parallel universes floating around and, well, as much as I can't disprove their existence it seems only right that I explain what has gone on here. In this realm the story of team RWBY diverges to what you might have learned before." He paused and took a long drink of his bourbon before he continued.

"In this version of the story Roman and Neo change side, yeah they become the good guys and agree to work for us. Not long after Roman was arrested Neo came to us and signed that she wanted to set Roman free. She's a mute you see or at least she was before it happened." He looked down at his hands, flexing them before he continued. "So as part of our agreement with them, they worked for us and were free to go as they pleased. Then the fall came, Beacon was in ruins, Oz was missing and we lost Pyrrha Nikos. Positive though as Ruby unlocked her silver eye power and weakened the dragon grimm for us. Only issue left was where Cinder would strike next, we reported to all the headmasters of the various academies, of course Ironwood closed his boarders and Vacuo failed to respond. Lionheart was the only headmaster who asked for aid, the swiftness of his response caused a lot of concern, he seemed too eager."

Qrow stretched out his arms and rose to his feet, pacing the length of the fireplace.

"The next thing we knew it was time to head to Haven, Adam had been taken out by some kid named Ilya and so the White Fang were under our control too. Everything was in place, all we needed now was some inside eyes for what was going on. That's when Neo volunteered. Her ability to shift forms made her unique and that was exactly what was needed right now. Roman of course refused to leave her side, the night before the raid they were found out."

Qrow punched the wall next to the fireplace.

"I only saw the aftermath of what happened there, I arrived to find Roman unconscious and covered in blood. Ruby saw the destruction and lost it totally, she used her power on Cinder and ended the fight in minutes. Once she did her duty she ran to her team and heard that they had lost Jaune too. It was a solemn day all around."

 **So guys here was some background lore and teaser for the sequal!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Lulu~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Cinder's Hideaway*

Cinder's heels clicked out loudly as she walked down the corridor of the Haven safehouse, she reached the door to the basement and swiped her scroll against the sensor on the side of the door to gain access.

"Hmph, it was sure nice of Leo to give us all this security and safety." Raven's voice floated in behind Cinder.

"Yes, coward he may be but he's useful, for now." Cinder turned and smirked in response to Raven. She turned back and headed down the stairs with Raven in tow close behind, once they reached the bottom of the stairs both dropped down onto one knee.

"The plan has succeeded." Cinder said without raising her head, "she is six months away from giving birth and rumours are it's twins."

"Good." A cruel voice came from the shadows. "We need to deal with the rat first. We can't have him getting in the way again."

"Leave him to me." Raven raised her head to look at their leader. Summer Rose or as she was more commonly known as now; Salem.

"We need to draw him away from her." Salem paced in response. "We knew it was only a matter of time after she unlocked the power inside her before she would become; powerful."

"I'll rally my bandits and take Vernol with me. We can create some problems in Atlas for them all to deal with." Raven smirked. "We know that Yang and Qrow will take turns watching her, I just need to figure which is there at current and I can portal us directly there."

"Get it done." Salem replied sharp as ever. "Now go!"

Raven rose to her feet and exited back up the stairs immediately. Salem continued to pace around the room before settling again and turning to Cinder.

"We need to get Ruby back to Vale." She said. "You need to find a way to make it happen."

"Of course." Cinder replied calmly. "I know just what to do."

A smile spread across Salem's cruel face as Cinder rose and turned away from her.

"Make sure she feels despair. I want to crush her, once she's broken; she's ours."

*In Atlas*

Ruby rubbed her hands together as she wandered up the Atlas high street, it had taken some adjusting to but she was getting used to the cold here now. At least she knew now why Weiss was so cold hearted all the time. She inhaled the cold air and felt it fill up her lungs.

"Hey kid, come back here." Qrow called out to Ruby as she wandered away from him. "I will be skinned alive by Roman if I lose you."

"Hehe! Sorry Uncle Qrow!" Ruby replied with a big grin on her face. "I just spotted a hat shop and thought we could try there?" Qrow sighed at his niece; clueless as ever.

"Look Ruby, it's his birthday. I'm sure he doesn't need another hat." He shook his head at her, had he known how difficult this would be; he wouldn't have volunteered.

"You're not still in a bad mood because Yang hasn't come to switch yet are you?" Ruby wandered back towards him.

"No, I'm in a bad mood because I got dumped." Qrow turned away from her, although it wasn't unexpected it still hurt. He knew Perry wouldn't stick with the way he kept up and leaving but to make it worse Perry was now engaged to Junior. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair before taking a swig of bourbon.

"What if I got him this?" Qrow turned to see Ruby had made her way to the jewellers shop and was pointing at something in the window.

"I swear to god kid, if this is another blinged out holster I will call Weiss." Qrow said as he grudgingly wandered over to her. When he got to the window however he was genuinely shocked by what she was pointing at. Engagement rings! "Erm Ruby look, that's meant to be the guy's job to get those."

"I know." She responded. "I'm getting them." She said without hesitation before entering the shop.

"Oh boy." Qrow exhaled before emptying his flask.

Roman felt mentally exhausted after leaving yet another meeting with General Ironwood, Glinda and Weiss Schnee. As much as he hated the ice queen being there; she had good intel from Blondie. He was enjoying the silence as he walked but as always that was soon ruined.

"Hey! Roman!" Weiss called out to him as she ran after him.

"Oh joy." He sarcastically replied. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"There's no need for that attitude." Weiss retorted with a pout. "I just wanted to give you this." She placed a large box into his hands wrapped in pale blue paper. "I know it's your birthday coming up so here is something from myself, Yang and Blake."

"OH!" Roman was taken aback. "T-thanks... Weiss."

"You're welcome!" She called to him as she hurried off to another meeting. Roman chuckled as she disappeared from sight, he quickly checked his pocket watch and saw he was running late.

"Shit" he muttered as he picked up the pace home.

He arrived at his apartment to see that Ruby had already returned from her trip into town with Qrow. She was bustling around the kitchen, prepping the food and chopping stuff up. Roman took his hat and scarf off, placing them on the stand by the door before sliding his coat off and placing it on there as well. He wandered to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ruby from behind, she jumped slightly but relaxed back into him.

"How was the meeting?" She asked tilting her head to look up at him.

"God awful." He replied, pulling her in closer.

"You could have a Cigar and relax?" She smiled up at him.

"No, I told you I'm quitting. It'll be bad for the babies and I can't relax until I've made tea." He chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Out the kitchen Red, we both know you can't cook."

"Hey!" Ruby turned to face him but was unable to say anymore as he placed a kiss on her lips, silencing her.

"Now then, go and rela-" Roman was cut short by a loud hammering on the door, he tensed up; so did Ruby.

"Open up it's us!" Qrow and Weiss called through in tandem. Ruby used her semblance to speed to the front door she ripped it open. Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders.

"R-Ruby!" She cried out of breath, "We have to go now! Back to Vale!"

"W-what?" Ruby squeaked out in response. Qrow pushed past her and into the house.

"Roman, we have an emergency meeting." He sounded painfully serious. "We have to go now, Raven has shown activity, so has the Spring Maiden!" Roman marched out of the kitchen.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby shook her partner slightly.

The whole room went still and a heavy tension filled the air.

"It's Ren and Nora." Weiss looked at Ruby as a tear fell from her eye. "They're dead."

 **So guys! Chapter 1 is out!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, as I'm currently on bed rest I'll try to get some more chapters out in the next few weeks or so!**

 **I'm so happy to have already seen reviews happy about this sequel and I hope you continue to be as excited as I am for the rest of this!**

 **Stay safe and have a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Love and hugs, Lulu~**


	3. Sorry sorry sorry

Hey guys Lulu here!

I'm finally back from my massive hiatus and I can't wait to start writing again ?

Just to bring you all up to speed, I was really ill and so had to take a break from all my extra curricular activities to make sure I'd pass my exams and graduate. I managed though and graduated in the summer! I now have a full time job but my health has massively improved so I cannot wait to get back to writing my Rosewick series!

My plan is to rewrite the first instalment to get myself back into it and then hopefully the sequel will be easier to write and I'll get it out quicker ? please keep an eye out for my stories and as ever;

Thank you for your support- I love you guys xoxo

Lulu~


End file.
